The Game
by Rozz
Summary: This is the game. Who will win? Griss finds out Sara has on SO. CSI IS NOT MINE! I am so happy and upset at the same time, cuz this is the last chap! I'm like crying. I loved it sooo much. WOW! Just read it, okay!
1. Chapter 1

THE GAME 

IT'S ON!

SCORE 0-0

"Just because you are the supervisor doesn't mean that you have the right to tell me to get a life! OR that I DESERVE a life. I can make desicions by myself, without your input! If I AM seeing someone, than it is MY business, not YOURS!"

The whole lab could hear the yelling which imminated throughout the lab from Grissom's office. Someone had somehow found out that she was seeing someone, which then caused Grissom to escourt Sara into his office and discuss the topic. It had not turned out pretty.

Everyone had stopped working and listened as the irritated woman fumed at the bossman. When the door flung open, everyone continued their work frantically. Sara held her head low, mumbling something to herself, before slamming the door behind her and storming to the breakroom.

It was hard to keep her face umemotional as she sat on the couch with an old forensics magazine. This was proving harder than she expected.

Grissom sat in his office. Damn, that woman took everything he said very seriously. He knew Sara, but he never knew she could do THAT.

If he was expected to keep this up, it would be hard.

Since there were only two cases, one a B&E, and one a straightforward suicide, Greg, Sara, and Grissom were left behind.

As shift came to a close, the three entered, laughing. It was when they looked up they saw Sara, staring intensly at a magazine, but obviously not reading.

Greg sat at the table, tv on, but faced the guys with a strained face when they entered. Sara was still oblivious to everyone else.

Catherine looked at her then back to him with wide eyes, as if to say, 'What the hell is going on?'

Greg nodded out the room. The three headed out followed by Greg, who didn't say a word until they were in the safety of the locker room.

In a low whisper, he revealed, "Grissom found out that Sara was seeing someone-"

"Sara's seeing someone?" Nick was totally oblivious. He gained three unbeleivable faces. Shifting awkwardly, Greg began speaking again.

"Grissom and Sara were in his office, and she started yelling to him about it being non of his business. I'm suprised you guys didn't hear it."

Warrick looked sympathetic, "Wow, and they were doing so good lately. I don't want to go back to the knife and dagger glares."

"Me neither," supplied Catherine.

The three sat there. It was out of their hands, or was it?

Heading home, Sara flipped open her phone, speed dailing one.

"Hey, baby," she smiled.

"Hey, when are you going to be home?"

"I'm headed there now. You know, you are never going to beleive what happened at work today."

The man chuckled, "Really, what happened?"

"You remember my asshole boss?"

"The one who shoves you away, and treats you like shit sometimes at work?"

"Yeah, that would be the one. He found out about us, and became extremely angry."

"He has no right to be angry, you're allowed to have someone, even if you have to settle for me."

Sara laughed, "Don't say that! You're the most perfect person ever!"

"Yeah, sure."

"I mean it! Hey, I'm pulling in now, we'll continue once I get inside?"

"I'm out back. See you soon."

Sara hung up her phone and jumped out of the car. It was good to be home. Entering the house, she disposed of her shoes and socks, grabbing a beer before heading out to the deck.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," Sara lay next to him on the lounge chair.

"As you were saying?"

"Well, my boss dragged me into his office and I started screaming at him that it was, like you said, none of his business. I mean I think I could be heard from across town!"

"And what did he do?"

"He sat in his chair and smiled at me! Like it was some kind of joke!"

"Maybe he didn't think you had the guts or the acting skill to portray your anger, and was so suprised, he had trouble keeping his hands off of you?"

"His eyes did look kind of glassy, but I don't think he would have any type of relationship at work."

His eyebrow raised, "But didn't you two last week?"

"THAT was just a kiss. And I didn't even start it!"

Grissom smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lightly.

"I think he thinks you have been behaving very well at the lab. Better than he expected. And that your acting skills are amazing."

"Really, do I get a reward?" Sara smiled sweetly.

"What kind of reward?"

"I would love to just sit here and watch the sun trail across the sky."

"'So, she leaning on her husband's arm, they turned homeward by a rosy path which the gracious sun struck out for them in its setting. And O there are days in this life, worth life and worth death. And O what a bright old song it is, that O 'tis love, 'tis love, 'tis love that makes the world go round!'"

Sara smiled and laughed a little, "Dickens."

"How right you are," Grissom smiled, kissing her forehead and getly drifting off to sleep.

TBC

Any ideas for the next chapter, REVIEW!

You'll get the whole score thing next chapter. If I am able to get the next chapter out.

A/N- Pregnancy is a bitch. I am now entering month number eight. I said this because I just forgot how to say eigth. Damn, I'm good, I just remembered.

BTW to those of you who would like to know, I ate two cans of Chunky Monkey Ben & Jerry's this morning while singing, "Brass monkey, that chunky monkey brass monkey chunky, that chunky monkey." Hell yeah.

The quote is from Charles Dickens, OUR MUTUAL FRIEND


	2. Chapter 2

THE GAME

Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for the reviews, I am up really late, because my euphoria of finding that I am going to have a baby girl (Blabbermouth nurse) and your reviews, special thanks to melody425, gsrshipper9m and Peggy47. Interesting flavors and I just can't wait for my baby so that I get some coffee! (But, of course, then I will need it!)

Score Sara 1 Grissom 0

Grissom had entered the lab hours ago, called in by Ecklie for a bug coated body. Sara was not expecially pleased.

Storming through the halls sporting sunglasses, she went directly for Grissom's office before anyone could comment on her appearance.

Grissom was just about to give out assignments when Sara quickly entered and slammed the door.

"Sara what-" Grissom stopped as she removed the sunglasses. They had covered most of her face earlier, and the lighting in his office was not the best, but now his mouth hung open.

Sara stood looking at him once and a while as she began her monologue.

"WHAT THE HELL? You CANNOT just leave your stuff EVERYWHERE for me to step on and trip over! I've told you over and over and OVER! Gil, don't leave your SHIT where I get out of the shower! So, what do you do? Pick it up? NO! That would be IMPOSSIBLE for the laziest ASS IN THE COUNTRY! So, then what happens? I get out of the shower, and trip over your wet SHIT that you left there, and I am rewarded with THIS!" Sara pointed at her black and blue nose.

Grissom came over to her side, "Sara, are you okay?"

"NO I'M NOT OKAY! Do I LOOK okay to you?!"

Grissom tried to reach out to her, but she jumped back, "Stop, it HURTS!"

"Do you want to go home? An icepack? Anything?" Grissom was trying desperately to make Sara feel better, but to no avail.

Greg was meandering down the halls and towards the break room when he heard the yelling. Damn, was that Sara and Grissom again?

Hurrying to the breakroom, he got everyone to follow him to Grissom's door. Leaning in slightly, They could hear choice words from Sara. At least this match wasn't as loud as the one that they had before.

"OVER...SHIT...NO!...IMPOSSIBLE...ASS IN THE COUNTRY!...SHIT..THIS!"

They team heard some quiet until Sara yelled again, "HURTS!"

They exchanged glances. Grissom wouldn't hurt Sara would he? Well, not on purpose anyway, right?

Just then the door opened and Sara pushed her way through them and headed towards the locker room. That was, of course, after they got a good look and her bruised nose.

Catherine swooped in on Grissom, "Did YOU do that?!"

"No! Of course not!"

"Good, because if you did.." Nick warned from behind Cath.

"Isn't it time for assignments?" Grissom changed the topic and they began to head towards the breakroom. Once everything had been given out, Grissom went to go find Sara, who would have to help him on his insect timeline.

He found her in the locker room still. She smiled up at him, "Hey, I was wondering when you would get here."

"Well, I'm here now. How's your nose?"

She lightly touched it, "It'll be fine, but you really do need to pickup your stuff. You might have to do a little more than my paperwork when you screw up next time," Sara warned.

"I know, but I really am sorry."

"I know."

"Our timeline awaits," he said, opening the door.

Sara stood up from the bench, "Okay, just let me put my icy cold layer of hatrid for you back on," she mockglared at him.

"I'll be in my office."

"Okay."

Grissom and Sara were in his office with the door open. No words were spoken, and there was an aura of tension settled around the pair.

Jim Brass slowly walked down the hall. Even though he had not worked a case with either, he had heard the fight that they had the other day. And earlier this morning.

Stopping at Grissom's office, he saw the two in question. Sara was at least a foot away from Grissom, scribbling notes as he pinned his friends to a board.

As he stepped into the room, he felt the strain between the two from the doorway.

"Gil?"

Grissom lifted his head, both first noticing the appearance of the detective.

"We need Sara for a 419 everyone else is busy."

"Okay," Grissom said, turning back to the board. Sara sat glaring at him as she rose to join Brass.

Before the pair slipped out the door, Grissom spoke to Sara, "Don't bother coming back, afterwards. I will already be finished," without lifting his head. Sara stood at the doorway with her mouth agape before heading towards the lot, Brass practically jogging to keep up with her.

They drove in peace, Sara staring out the window.

Brass looked at her when they approached a stop light, "You want to talk about it?"

"No," Sara shook her head slightly as she stared out the window.

"How's your nose?"

"Why the hell does everyone want to know about my nose?" Sara shifted in her seat, becoming irritated.

Jim laughed slightly, "That might happen if you come into work with a banged-up nose. You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"My nose or a different 'it'?"

"Either."

"Nope."

By this time the light turned green, and they worked their way to the crime scene.

Grissom tenderly kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be," She crossed her arms at him.

"'I' should be sorry? You were supposed to get an arguement about WORK not HOME, someone could have overheard something crucial."

"Well, I was already so worked up about you leaving shit everywhere that I couldn't get anything else in my head."

"You got your point through."

The two sat on the couch watching a program about Australian mammals. Thankfully, no one after Brass had asked them what everything was about. Even Catherine was oddly quiet. That seemed worse to them than actually being asked about something by her.

Sara snuggled closer to his side as her eyelids began to droop. Soon, the two were off in sleep.

A/N Hey, sorry for not posting this yesterday. My need for sleep hit me like a brick wall. It happened again when I was finishing. Is it me, or is this chapter putting me to sleep? Well, I hope you guys don't think so.

HERE WE GO. I could not decide who got the point in this chapter, or if no points should be issued. Please help me! Tell me who you think should, and I will take the consensus into consideration for my next chapter!! 


	3. Chapter 3

THE GAME

CHAPTER 3

SCORE Sara-1 Grissom-1

Grissom turned the corner, and then turned around the way he came. He just was not in the mood to deal with the kiss ass whatshisface today.

Grissom and Sara had not been on a case for the last month. It had proven I good course of action, to make everyone think he was avoiding her, but he had really come to miss working with her. He didn't have to say everything out so she would understand what he was thinking. She just picked it up.

He now stood in the breakroom pouring some coffee. Sara, Greg, and Catherine walked in, continuing the previous conversation.

Catherine had no idea why Sara wouldn't give. It wasn't like they were asking the guy to sacrafice himself!

All that they wanted to do was meet the guy after shift for some beers. They would even pay!

"Sara, come on? How long have you guys been together! Don't you think that we should get to meet him? Or at least know his name?! Come on, Give us something!"

They continued into the breakroom as Greg talked.

"Look, how bad could he be! We'll go easy on him! Maybe he would be cool with the idea of me taking you for a good ride sometimes?" Greg did an exasperated wink as they sat down.

"You guys, no. I don't think he's ready," She began.

"Or ever be ready," she mumbled while faking a yawn.

Catherine, now realizing Grissom was there, turned to him, "What do you think? Should Sara bring in her boyfriend in for show and tell?"

Sara could feel Grissom's eyes on her as she glared at Catherine unbeleivingly.

Slowly, Sara turned in her chair to meet Grissom's eyes.

Grissom just stared at her. His eyes portrayed no feelings that the other two could decifer. But Sara could. Behind the iceblue she could see that he was extremely humored by the situation. Without looking at the others, Grissom turned and left the room without a word.

Sara snapped at Catherine, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do that?"

"What? I just asked his opinion."

"GRISSOM'S opinion? Are you crazy? About my boyfriend?" Sara rubbed her temple before getting up and heading out of the room.

Greg now leaned in to Catherine, "Did you SEE that? The way he looked at her? It was like he was trying to DESTROY her with one look!"

"Damn the man, he had his chance. she ran after him for years," Catherine leaned back in her chair, looking at Grissom's dark office.

Sara had made sure that no one was watching as she slipped into Grissom's office. He had closed all of the blinds and had the lights off.

"Griss?" Sara called out, and the chair behind his desk swiveled.

Grissom had the biggest smile on his face as she came around and leaned on the desk in front of him.

"Did I do well?"

"The best, but don't think you fool me, I could see that you were so close to laughing back there."

"That's why I had to come back here. If I spoke I swear I would have broke out laughing."

"Well, than I am very glad that you came back here, but I should be getting back. Catherine and Greg are probably looking for me."

Sara must have jinxed them, because at that moment, a small knock came from the door.

Sara looked at the door, and then Grissom. Where could she hide? Catherine and Greg knew he was in here, so they wouldn't go away.

Grissom looked around. Where? Not behind the shelves, they would certainly see her. There was no where else to hide. The knock persisted.

He leaned in to Sara, whispering, "Under the desk."

"But the only desk in here is yours."

"Exactly, and keep your hands to yourself," Grissom warned. Sara smirked as she lowered herself in the alcove of his desk.

"Yes?"

The door peaked open to reveal Catherine. Stepping in, she closed the door and switched the lights. Grissom and Sara blinked repeatedly. Catherine moved over to the seat across from Grissom.

Sighing, she looked him up and down, "You are pitiful."

"Excuse me?" Grissom became slightly intrigued that she would think that.

"Sara got a new man. She has moved on, why the hell can't you. And at least give her a little credit. You two haven't spoken in what? A month? I knew you were one to hold a grudge, but this? How long is it going to last? How long are you going to mope around because Sara got a life? At least respect her professionally. That's all I have to say," Catherine began to rise.

Noticing that Grissom was concentrating extremely hard on her, she opened her mouth on her, "I'm not a bug, Gil. Were you even listening to what I was saying?"

Grissom closed his eyes and nodded. Once Catherine had left, Sara imerged.

"Well, at least I wasn't on the receiving end of that. I'm so glad I got a life. That speech was defiling, and you just sat there and took it. I don't understand why."

Grissom mock-glared at Sara, "I think you might know why. Didn't I say to keep your hands to yourself?"

"Now I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm an investigator, I'm trained to use my hands."

Grissom melted and stood up to her. Gently, he ran his hand over her cheek and into her hair.

"You're beautiful."

"Now that my nose is cleared up," Sara finished the sentence for him.

"You were beautiful then, too."

"Dr. Grissom, are you trying to hit on me?" Sara smiled playfully.

"Am I getting anywhere?"

"No, but you might after shift."

"Really, Miss Sidle, are you leading me on?"

"Am I getting anywhere?" She smiled.

Grissom leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I miss working with you," he spoke afterwards, "and if you don't get out of here soon, I might not be able to stop myself."

"I miss working with you too," She leaned in for another kiss before breaking away, "and I'm gone."

She checked the hallways to make sure they were clear before slipping out the same way she had in.

Sara wasn't halfway down the hall before Catherine caught up with her.

"Hey, where've you been? Doesn't matter, Jackie got a hit on a fingerprint we collected from the scene..."

Catherine rambed all the way into the layout room, were Greg waited. It was going to be a long time until shift ended.

Grissom's hand tickled from her exposed neck to hip. He loved that if he wanted to, he could reach over and touch her. Not like at work. There he had to restrain himself, at times even ignore her completely, which had proven hard since she had become the focal point of his life.

"I just don't understand what would cause a father to do that? He just dropped her off there, and left," Sara rambled on while lying on her back.

"Stop trying to rationalize what other human beings do. You won't be able to know, nomatter how hard you try," Grissom tried to make her feel better about the case Sara, Greg, and Catherine had just finished.

"I just want to know how someone could just leave like that," She mumbled sadly.

Grissom lay down next to her so that he was eye level.

Sara smiled softly back to him.

"Listen to me. You cannot change the past. You cannot keep doing this. If you attach yourself, you will burn out. I don't want to see that happen. Please."

Sara became slightly irritated and turned onto her side away from him.

He placed a hand on her bare shoulder, "Sara...," When she didn't answer he moved to get up," I'm going into the shower, be out in a few minutes."

Grissom was standing under the hot spray for about a minute when the glass door opened to reveal a tear-faced Sara. Without words, Grissom tugged her into the shower and held her as she sobbed into him. Once he was done, she pulled away and kissed him gently, still clinging to him.

"I love you," she croaked out.

"Love you," he returned. 

A/N- yeah, I think Grissom deserves this point. Anyway, MY INTERNET'S BACK! I went for three days of sitting around and watching TV, can you beleive it? 


	4. Chapter 4

THE GAME

CHAPTER 4

DISCLAIMER: CSI may not be mine. For long. Muhaha Muahahaha!

As noted in reviews, Sara has been awarded a point for Grissom's fault of leaving his clothes so she could slip on them and bruisse her nose. Thank you and keep reviewing!

OMG everyone! I'm so sorry I made you suffer for so long. I had this all typed and ready and then when I get in to give you chapter 5 I found out that I never submitted chapter 4!

SCORE SARA-2 GRISSOM-2 After talking about the situation at work, Grissom and Sara had decided to step it up a notch. When talking about it, Grissom had done this thing. He had moved his hand as if throwing something like that chef on TV and had moved his hips. Sara had laughed hysterically.

Looking up from the evidence, Sara spotted Grissom coming down the hall. She smirked. This was too good to be true.

"Grissom?" She called as he passed the door.

Nick looked over at him, then back down at the evidence.

"Yes?" Grissom stepped tentatively into the room. This was not going the way he had planned. HE was supposed to be iniciate this.

"I was wondering if you could help me with this blood spatter?"

"Sure. Let me see it."

Sara stood slightly to the side so that he could look over her shoulder. Grissom took a step closer to the table, grazing Sara's back.

"Do you see this part? It's like a void. I just can't imagine what could have been there," Sara continued, pointing at the photographs.

"Yes. It looks like it could be a... box maybe?"

"Possibly," She turned her head to him, "But what kind of box?"

"That would be for you to figure out," Grissom dismissed, leaving Sara and Nick to their work.

Damn, Sara thougt, that didn't work.

Later that night, when Sara was returning from her scene, box splattered in blood in hand, Grisssom called her into the layout room.

Catherine and Warrick stood by the table.

"Are you done with your case?" Grissom asked.

"Yes, We found this box in the suspects car. Apparently she used to love it and just wanted it back."

"Good. Would you like to help me with this case?"

Sara smiled, "What would I have to do?"

"Just come here," Grissom retorted, holding his arms out to her.

Sara tentatively placed her case and evidence bag on the floor.

"You want me to come where?" Sara asked.

"Come here," Grissom replied, wafting his hands towards him.

Sara stepped forward until she was within arms length of Grissom. What the hell was he doing. Catherine and Warrick watched, interested at the show.

Sara stepped closer into Grissom's arms. He wrapped them around her and began to speak.

"So, if they were hugging, then he wouldn't have seen the accomplis sneaking up behind them. She would have and wouldn't have panicked. But, the accomplis wouldn't have been able to hit him without hitting her also. So, they waited until he had lifted he onto the counter," At this Grissom slipped his hands under Sara and lifted her onto the layout table, "and then hit him."

Catherine and Warrick understood.

"I'll call Brass and get him to bring the girlfriend in," Catherine was off in a flourish.

"I'll go down to the station with Cath," Warrick headed out to the parking lot.

Grissom turned his face back to Sara, mere inches away, still on the table, trapped by his arms.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After several seconds Sara spoke again, "Greg's watching," in a small whisper.

Grissom smiled and winked at her before rushing off to his office thinking, mission accomplished.

The next day, Sara and Grissom sat together in the break room for lunch. They sat in two chairs, side by side, facing away from the door.

"No, that one would go there," Grissom pointed out before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Sara laughed, "What if that went here, and we put that one there."

"That would mess up the whole thing, and I wouldn't know where anything went."

Sara laughed again, "You know, some things are now supposed to be found."

"That happens to be my favorite one, you can't get rid of that!" Grissom smiled.

Sara held up her hands, "I never said anything about getting rid of it. I just suggested that it might get lost. Where did you find that thing anyway?"

"My friend gave it to me. Now could we please move on?"

Nick and Greg slowed at the door, begining to listen to the two.

"What if that went there, and the other one went here?" Grissom pointed to something on the table again.

"That's what I just said!" The two behind them could tell that she was smiling.

"Oh, then we'll have to do that."

"Of course we will, because I said so and what I say goes."

Grissom began to put everything away.

"Hey, guys, what are you talking about?" Nick stepped into the room.

"Nothing," Grissom and Sara left the room. Nick and Greg stared after them, curious.

A/N- HEY EVERYONE! Long time, no see? Speak to me! Did you like it? Whose point. You will not get the next chapter until I am givin feedback. I am at a loss for giving out points. Melody, THANKS! Your idea will be in the next chapter, I'm sure of it! Sorry, but I already had this one written, and decided to put it in the next one.

Today I developed a thing for rice. Plain, ordinary white rice, I am on my fifth bowl. Add teriyaki sauce or steak sauce and I could go on forever. (At least until I want something else). Thanks everyone

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

THE GAME

Chapter 5

SCORE: SARA-2 GRISSOM-3

CHAPTER DEDICATED TO MELODY FOR THE IDEA!

"NOOO! I am not coming!"

"But you have to, were else are you going to go?"

"I will camp out on the breakroom couch if I have to. There is no possible way that I'm going to- NO!" Sara turned to Grissom while walking down the hallway, shaking her head.

Grissom persued her through the halls, "As your boss, I say that you cannot camp on the couch. That's final."

"Fine, then, I'll go stay with Nicky, or Greg, or Catherine. I am not going home."

Greg joined them on their walk through the halls.

"So, Sara, I hear I finally got you to come home with me?"

"Don't get your hopes up Greg," Grissom warned.

"I just heard her!" Greg defended.

Grissom pointed his pen at Sara, "YOU are going home."

Sara smiled and then smirked, shaking her head, "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Why don't you want to go home?" Greg injected.

Smiling at Grissom, she began to speak, "My building has been taken over by BUGS."

"They are not bugs. They are Blattidae Periplaneta and they are harmless."

"How do you know what kind a bug is in Sara's apartment boss?" Greg questioned.

"She called me over to get them out," he covered.

"Sooo, did you get them out?"

"No, Sara freaked out when she saw one on top of her counter and ran out the door."

"HEY, bugs were NOT in the lease. I am not staying there anymore."

"Well, Sara," Greg moved his arm around Sara's shoulder, "Like I said earlier, you're always welcome at my place."

"Dream on, and get your arm off of me."

Greg quickly extracted his arm to his side.

"Well, then, I'm gone."

Greg began to head off to the breakroom.

Grissom came up to Sara, placing his hand on her elbow and leading her off to his office.

Once the door was securely closed, Grissom began.

"I will clean them up before you get home."

"How will I not know that they are ALL cleaned up. What if one gets away? Then what? I wake up to a smiling roach?"

"I swear it was an accident. I didn't mean to leave the container on the counter."

Sara looked at her watch.

"I will be home at nine. If I see one single bug or bug remnant, I will go stay with someone else. Maybe even Greg."

"Okay. I just have to give out assignments first. Then, I'm going home to clean up."

"You are getting minus brownie points for this," Sara mumbled as she exited the room. Grissom followed with assignments.

"Okay, Since the people of Las Vegas have been exeptionally good, there is one DB for everyone. I have paperwork, so pick and choose by yourselves."

Grissom walked out of the room after putting the slip on the table. Everyone looked at each other before jumping simultaneously for the slip.

"You guys, my last DB was a month ago," Catherine justified.

"Well, I cleaned out the fridge yesterday, so I get to go too," Nick complained.

"That was just because you were the one who stunk it up with your rotten taco burrito," Greg pointed out.

"You guys are on your own, I'm out," Warrick strolled out of the room.

"I..I..I'm stronger than you," Sara came up with.

"Yeah, right, come up with a real reason, and you can come. Other than that, Greg, Nick and I are going. Bye," Catherine picked up the slip of paper as Sara pouted.

Moping around the lab, Sara came upon Grissom's office.

Turning the door, Sara was greated by Grissom tapping his pen on the paper.

"Hey," Grissom greeted her.

"Catherine won't let me go with her and the boys."

"Well, you can help me with paperwork?"

"Mmm. How 'bout I just watch?"

Sara moved over to a seat across from Grissom and put her feet on his desk.

Staring at her feet, he looked up at her.

"Get your feet off my desk."

"Sleeping with you is getting me nowhere," Sara complained, dropping her feet.

Grissom smiled at her before signing with a flourish.

"Are your friends gone?"

"No. I'm going home to chase them out after I finish."

"Good. I'm going to stay here until the place is cleared."

"And do what? You don't even have a case."

"But I do have paperwork," she smiled.

Grissom smirked, signing another file.

"You know that you cannot stay here forever?"

Sara half smiled, "I know, I've tried."

Meanwhile, Cath, Nick, and Greg chatted on their way to the scene.

"Apparently, Sara had bugs. She was complaining to Grissom about his friends in the hallway," Greg boasted his knowledge of gossip.

"Why was she complaining to Grissom? Didn't they have that huge fight a while ago?" Catherine commented from the drivers seat.

"Yeah. Grissom had gone over there to check it out. She was pissed 'cause he couldn't get them out. She said she was gonna stay in the lab until they were gone. I would have offered, but you know, there's a line to get into my bed, not that I wouldn't put Sar right up front."

"Would you knock it off, she's seeing someone already!" Nick cried out.

"Well, C'mon how important could this guys be? She hasn't ever told us anything about him. We only found out through Warrick when she had let it slip to him."

"I think we should start our own investagation,"Catherine smiled evily from the front seat before slipping out and grabbing her kit.

Sara was lounging around the breakroom when Warrick came in.

"Hey, girl, you look bored as hell? What's up?"

"There is nothing to do. At all. I did EVERYTHING my mind could come up with. I ever cleaned the fridge out."

"Wow. You wanna sit around and talk?"

"Sure. How's your wife?"

"Ahh. Hanging in there," Warrick smiled, "How's that guy of yours, whats-his-face? I forgot his name?"

"That is because I never gave you one. I might have slipped up once, but not again, and he is doing fine."

"What's up with the bugs in your apartment?"

"My neighbor has dirty friends and decomposing food," Sara sighed.

"I knew a neighbor like that once. Was too lazy to take out his trash. My building smelled so bad that they had to evacuate everyone and fumigate the place. It was aweful, but he was then evicted."

"Oh, beleive me, he will get evicted," She promised, begining to wander off into her own little world.

"Earth to Sara?" Warrick waved his hand in front of her face after a couple minutes.

"Ohh, yeah, whats up?"

"Were you stayin?"

"Currently? Here."

"Why not go stay with your guy?"

"Uhhh.." 'Damn, why the hell did he have to say that?' Sara thought as she wracked her brain for excuses.

"Well, he...snores. I can never get any sleep there."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah."

A silence filled the room.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Sara quickly said after a while, getting up and moving to the door.

Warrick silently watched as she made her way through the halls.

A/N HEllo readers! Haha. Okay, so I know the ending kinda sucked, but I wanted to get this chapter out so that if at any moment I am shipped away to the hospital, I can type chapters on the labtop without complaining about a half started chapter that I have at home. Well... I personally cannot wait to see what my mind can brew up for Catherine's evil investagations. How the hell am I gonna come up with that.

Okay, so, I think that Sara should get the point because Grissom flooded their house with bugs. Just my opinion. Yours are also very good and highly regarded. Sara should also not have to sleep in the breakroom. Thank you and Goodnight. :) 


	6. Chapter 6

THE GAME

Chapter 6

A/N- WHERE DID ALL THE HUMOR GO? Hey, everyone, I was looking around, and ya know, lately all the humor had dried up and angst has taken it's place. GSR isn't as common either of late, or is it just me? I mean, romance/humor GSR not angsty GSR. I don't need that kind. I like light and fluffy. So where the hell did everything go?! All I see is slash, or GregSara or NS or some other pairing. I guess I'll just have to write more to fill in the gap. BTW, not trying to offend all those who support the aforementioned, but Ewww. Just shut me up now and tell me to type.

MANY MANY THANKS FOR THE IDEA CaptainK8!!!

If anyone else has any ideas, message me! Please!

SCORE SARA-3 GRISSOM-3

Sara finished her case just after shift ended. Since Grissom had left already, she went into his office, placing the file on his desk.

"Hey, Sar, what are you still doing here?" Nick called from the hall.

"Just finished up my case. I sent Greg home already."

"Oh. Hey, you wanna hang out or something? I mean, we haven't really just layed around in a while. Maybe we could rent a movie or something?"

As tempting as it sounded, Sara just truly wanted to go home to Grissom and bed.

"Maybe some other time," Sara stifled a yawn.

"Sara? Are you TIRED? We only worked one shift?!" Nick laughed.

"Yeah, well. I've been having trouble sleeping lately."

"Ohh. Is this because of insomnia or the new boyfriend?" Nick raised his eyebrows as they exited the bulding into the parking lot.

"THAT, Nicholas Stokes, is none of your business."

"All right, but I wanna meet him. Why don't we set up a date and the whole group can go out for drinks sometime?"

"If that's what you have to tell yourself."

Getting into her car, Sara drove off to her home. Finding the door unlocked, Sara pushed it open and was greeted by the smell of freshly cooked pancakes.

"Babe?" She called.

Walking into the kitchen, she wrapped her arms around his back, picking up a pancake from the plate, and began munching happily.

"How come you got here so late?"

"Finishng up a case. Nick wanted me to go watch a movie but I turned him down."

"Why? You and Nick get along great, and you haven't seen each other in a while."

"I know, but I was tired and wanted to come home to you."

"How sweet. Now if only I could get you to say that again with your pants off."

Sara laughed and sat down on the couch. Grissom came beside her with his own plate.

"What? No syrup?" He asked as she picked up another pancake and shoved it in her mouth.

"The syrup is all the way over there, and my extendable arm is not working right now. I'm way to tired to get up. I might ever just pass out right here."

Grissom smiled at her explaination. After he swallowed, he turned to her, sliding his arms under her and picking her up.

"What are you doing?!" She squiled.

"Well, I couldn't have you fall asleep on the couch. It's too uncomfortable, and you would end up waking up in the middle of the day anyway."

Sara smiled and kissed his neck.

As Grissom layed her on the bed, he noticed her yawn. He kissed her on the forehead after she was settled.

"Night love."

"Night." Before long, Sara had fallen asleep, and Grissom had left the room.

Sara smiled as she felt the light on her face. Without opening her eyes to what would inevitably blind her, Sara stretched.

Seeing it odd that Grissom was not laying next to her, Sara opened her eyes to his pillow, and screamed.

Grissom was in the room within the two seconds that Sara had flung out of the bed.

"GIL! YOU SAID YOU GOT ALL OF THEM!" Sara unconsiously rubbed at her skin to remove things which were not there.

Grissom worked hard at containing his laughter as he walked over to the pillow.

"You think this is FUNNY!" She yelled at him.

He looked over at her and burst into laughter. That's when Sara got it. As he picked up the roasted cockroach which was on the pillow and chomped on it, she yelled even louder.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" By this time she was at his side hitting him in the arm and he was trying to wrap his around her.

"Sara, it was just a joke," he defended as he got an extremely hard punch in the arm.

"JOKE MY ASS! Jokes are supposed to be funny!"

Grissom just stood and laughed at her.

she glared at him, "I'm going to work."

"You still have two hours until shift starts."

"Maybe I'll use the time to work up a revenge plan," she smiled evily.

Grissom sobered immediatly. Sara's revenge was not a pretty picture. Grissom still remembered Nick walking around with a shaved eyebrow from telling one of Sara's secrets. Just imagine what she could do to him.

Seeing as Grissom had been quiet for several seconds, Sara took the time to gather up some things she needed.

Standing in front of Grissom she smiled, "See you at work, boss," before she left out the front door.

Catherine loved it. There was just no better way to extract the information.

Hearing the shower still going, She stepped into the shower room.

"Sara?" She called sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Taking a shower, what are you doing here so early?"

"I had to finish up some paperwork before shift. Why are you taking a shower here?"

"There were apparently still more roaches hiding away."

"That sucks. Soooo, why didn't you shower at your man's house?"

"He...ah...he was too far away, and I wouldn't be back in time for shift."

"So, he lives far, huh? Can I know who he is since I now know where he lives?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Okay, but just to let you know, that was the easy way," Catherine smiled reluctantly as she pulled the curtain back and quickly swiped all of Sara's clothes while she yelled at her.

Grabbing her towel, Sara stepped out of the shower.

"Catherine! Give them back!"

"Not until I get a name. We tried to play easy, but it didn't work. This is the first step of the hard game to get information. You don't give in now, and our methods will keep getting harder and harder."

"Cath..." Sara glared at her.

"Name please."

"GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES," Sara said through clenched teeth.

"Okay," Catherine extended her arm with the clothes, and then pulled back as soon as Sara reached for them.

"Only if I get information."

"You're not getting anything," Sara continued to glare.

"Fine," Catherine turned to the door.

"Cath, Where are you going?"

"To work, of course."

"Well, give me back my stuff first."

"What do I get for it?"

"Nothing, it's mine."

"Okay," before Sara could say another word, She stepped out.

Sara looked at the door, dumbfounded.

"Woooohoo! Sara Sidle, who changed the dress code?"

Nick and Warrick smiled as Sara passed.

She glared at them as she stormed to the locker room, "You boys better shut your mouth before I shut them for you."

"Now, now, no need to get fiesty," Nick laughed again. Sara turned the hall.

She turned into the locker room with relief until she looked up to find Greg.

"Now Sara, your man finally came to his senses and sent me a gift!"

"Shut up Greg."

"I think I'll let your legs do all the talking."

"Greg- GET OUT!" Sara practically yelled at him.

"If that's how we're gonna play, that I must tell you, I tend to get a little fiesty."

Sara took a step forward and kicked him in the ass, making him yell.

"What was that for!"

"I said, OUT!" Sara pointed at the door.

"Geez," Greg commented before he left, "I didn't know you liked it that rough."

Sara glared at him as he traveled down the hall, rubbing his sore butt.

Once the door was closed, Sara began to dress. She was interrupted by a knock and Grissom poked his head in. Letting his eyes roam freely down the half-dressed Sidle, he asked, "What did you do to Greg?"

"Kicked his ass."

"Why?"

"Sexual harassment."

"Oh," Grissom became qiuet as Sara continued to dress.

"What?"

"Nothing. I, uh, cleaned up my roach. It really was just a joke."

"I know, but I am not a fan of bugs in bed."

Grissom smiled at her, and she returned the gesture. Before long Grissom was sitting next to her, now fully dressed.

"Why was Greg commenting on you?"

"I was in a towel."

"What?"

"Uh, yeah. Catherine wanted information, and when I didn't give her any, she stole my clothes. I had to walk here from the shower room."

"Did anyone else comment?"

"Nick did, Warrick laughed at me. I'm sure the lab boys got a good look too."

Grissom had trouble containing his laughter.

"This isn't funny."

"I know," he put on a straight face and nodded, "I'll talk to them immediately."

"Baby, Catherine made me, your girlfriend, walk down the hall in a TOWEL for public humiliation for you."

"I know," he leaned over and kissed her lightly before they both left for the break room.

"Before we get started, I would like to adress an issue. Cath?"

"Yes?"

"Did you make Sara walk down the hall in a towel?"

"Nope."

"Liar!" Sara gaped at her.

"I did not make you walk down the hall in a towel, I just took you clothes. You're the one who elected to walk down the hall wearing nothing else but the towel."

"Smart ass," Sara sulked.

"Hey, sweetheart, rules of politics."

"Catherine, you still took her clothes away. Nick and Warrick, I beleive that you then made fun of Sara on her way down the hallway?"

"I did no such thing. It was all Nick."

"But you DID laugh at me," Sara pointed out to Warrick.

"Maybe."

"Greg, you then made fun of Sara even more in the locker room?"

"Well, it's not everyday a brown-eyed, long-legged sugar momma is plopped in your lap," Greg joked.

Grissom agreed, but refrained from commenting.

"Well, since you all contributed, you are all elected to be sent to a sexual harassment seminar on Saturday, eleven am, don't be late," Grissom smiled as everyone else groaned. 


	7. Chapter 7

THE GAME

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't remember putting disclaimers on any of my other chaps! And nothing is mine!

ONCE AGAIN MELODY! YOU ARE AWESOME! tHIS IS TOTALLY HER IDEA WHICH I AM USING! HAHA!

I felt like giving both of them points because they deserved it. haha. yeah.

Score: Sara- 4Grissom-4

Although Grissom had planned for only Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Greg to attend the sexual harassment seminar, Ecklie had gotten up his ass (Again) and told him that everyone had to attend because there was a new instructor. So, Saturday morning came and instead of spending the time in bed, Grissom and Sara were also forced to get up.

Once they arrived at the building were it was held, the took their seats. Apparently, this seminar was made only for the workerd of the Crime Lab night shift, becaue there was no one else there except a lady who was seriously buffed.

"Hello. I expect you to be the CSI's from the Las Vegas Crime Lab?"

"Yes, that would be us. My name is Gil Grissom, I'm supervisor of the night shift. Is no one else attending this seminar?"

"The director, Conrad Ecklie set up this seminar specifically for you."

"I should thank him when we get back," Grissom mumbled, taking a seat.

"Now, if we're ready, we will be moving into the other room."

"Other room? What other room?" Nick cut in.

"The gym. This is a seminal for self defense to combat physical sexual harassment."

"Oh," everyone looked unpleasantly shocked.

"Now, follow me."

Everyone began to follow their buff hostess through the building.

"Griss, nobody mentioned this!" Catherine whispered in the back of the parade.

"It's kind of new to me too, Cath."

They entered a small room with padding and targets. Everyone sat on the floor except for the instructor.

"Now everyone. If someone goes to grab for you jacket with both hands, you have to grab your hands inbetween their and twist sharp and fast. Then, after they leg go, you will have to punch and then kick. Everyone grab a partner so that we can start this excercise."

"I want Nick!" Greg yelled, still afraid of what Sara would do to him. Catherine had paired with Warrick, which left Grissom and Sara.

Do it just how it was shown. You to are going to have to get closer," She called to Nick and Greg, who were about double arms length away.

"Do you want to go first?" Grissom asked.

"No, I'm afraid I might hurt you. You can go first," Sara smiled. Catherine laughed as she tried the technique and fell to the floor laughing, bringing Warrick with her. Sara reached out and pulled Grissom within kissing length. Their breath mingled as Grissom put his hands between them and shifted, making Sara release him. He gently punched her and then kicked in her direction.

Sara had to stifle a laugh at the sight. Now, it was he turn. Grissom reached out and grabbed her. Within two seconds, Sara unlocked his hands, punched him and then kicked him, sending him stumbling back.

"Oww!" He rubbed his ribs.

"Hurts doesn't it Griss?" Greg called. Grissom looked over and glared at him.

The instructor walked over to them, "Have you done this before?"

"I took some self defense classes."

She smiled, "Well, go easy on him."

Sara smiled back and then smirked at Grissom.

Several moves and blocks later, the woman announced, "Over in the corner, you will find some sparring gear. get it on correctly, and I'll be back in five minutes."

The lady promptly left the room, and everyone went over to the corner. As they assembled their gear, a short discussion evolved.

"So, Sara, I hear your going to kick Grissom ass?" Greg started.

"Keep it up, I'll kick yours too."

"I think I've reached my monthly quota for Sidle ass-kicks this months, Thank you very much."

"Don't worry Greg, I get to kick your squecky butt now," Nick smiled.

"I'm not going to kick anybody," began Catherine, "This was NOT what I was signed up for."

"I think it will be an educational opportunity," Grissom stated.

"I wouldn't say that in your positioin Grissom. You're going to be carried out of here in a bag."

Just then the buff chick came back into the room.

"Okay, get with your old partners and work on kicking and punching combinations. Aim for the head and chest."

Everyone started. Warrick and Catherine were taking it easy, and Nick was teasing Greg.

Sara danced in circles around Grissom. He advanced to her and she kicked him in the chest, swiveled around and caught him with her heel in the back of the head. Grissom rubbed his head gear, trying to recover before Sara layed another attack on him. He was unsuccessful as Sara kicked him twice in the chest before pushing him down.

Everyone else stopped to watch as Grissom went down. Sara then came over and sat on his chest protector, raising her arms in the air and smiling.Grissom caught her by suprise by puching her in the side. She may have been suprised, but she recovered, bouncing slightly up and down on his chest, making him wince.

"Had enough?" She smiled after taking her mouthpeice out.

Grissom spit his out, "Never?"

Sara got off him, putting her mouth peice back in, and waited for Grissom to get back up.

Once he was up, She hit him a few more times, but was caught off guard as Grissom picked her up from the waist threw her over his shoulder, spinning.

"Griss! Let me down!" She kicked at him as they came to a stop.

"Why? Had enough?"

"NO!"

"Fine," Grissom put her down and she backed up a few paces, only to come closer again. This time, Grissom had learned soemthing and he puched her in the gut, which was still protected by her chest protector. Sara sank to one knee, and Grissom immediately joined her.

"Sara? Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Grissom was cut off as Sara sprang back up smiling and whacked him a good couple times with her foot.

Grissom just gave up and fell forward as Sara and the rest of the group laughed.

Before long, everyone had gotten their gear off and were in the parking lot.

"How's it feel Griss?" Greg called.

Grissom glared at him.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad," Sara smiled.

"You would know. You were the one doing the ass kickin'," Warrick smiled.

"I went easy on him! Besides, Greg took an ass kicking himself."

"I just let Nick off easy. He wouldn't be able to take my awesome powers."

"Sure," Catherine rolled her eyes.

"You know guys, that wasn't that bad. It was actually kind of fun," Nick commented and everyone else agreed.

"We should do more things like this," Catherine came up with, "Of course, Lindsay would have to come next time."

"Of course," Warrick agreed, "How is Linds? I haven't seen her in forever."

Warrick and Catherine sat in the back seat with their own little conversation. Greg and Nick sat in the middle and had also started a small conversation about some video game.

"That's not true. I could kick your virual ass anytime."

"Yeah right. How 'bout we settle this after shift?"

"You're on. Sara, you wanna come and kick some more ass later?" Greg seemed hopeful.

"I don't know guys."

"Aww come on. You can bring whatshisface."

"Nick, that really is nice, but I'm not really into the whole video game thing."

"That's okay. We can play boardgames or sit around or something," Greg was not faultered.

"Who else is coming. You know I am not going to be stuck babysitting you two nutjobs."

"I don't know," Nick turned to the back seat, "Hey, you two up for a little friendly compition later?"

"Sure," Warrick concurred as Catherine nodded.

"I just have to drop Linds off at school fisrt."

"Cool. They're coming," Nick turned back to the front seat with a smile.

"Griss, you coming?" Sara looked over at him for help.

"Where?" Grissom had just been pulled back from his own word.

"To Nick's for some games of something."

"Uhh. Okay."

Greg smiled triumphantly, "Now you have no excuse to not come."

"FINE."

After shift, everyone left to Nick's house. After everyone was situated with drinks and a variety of snacks, they still had to decide what to do.

"I think we should play strip poker," Greg wriggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah right. Warrick and Grissom would have the rest of us down to nothing in notime. Let's play a game with equal opportunities," Catherine commented.

"Like what?" Warrick said.

"What games do you have, Nick?" Sara looked at him expectantly.

"Uhh. I have cards?"

"Cards it is. What are we playing?" Catherine called.

"I think that go fish would be the only fair game!" Called Greg.

"That's because it's the only one you even have a chance at winning," Sara pointed out.

"Exactly."

"Grissom, you're dealer," Warrick gave him the deck.

"What are we playing?" Grissom came back to them, again.

"Go fish."

"Go fish?" Grissom eyed the rest of the group, "We are seriously going to play a game of go fish?"

"Could you just deal already?" Catherine sighed.

Grissom began distibuting cards. Several card exchanges and yells of outrage later, Greg walked away winner of the game.

"You should know better than to challenge the mater. I play this game at least once a week with the kid I live next door to," Greg blew on and then shined his knuckles.

Everyone packed up their belongings and left the Stokes household to their own respected homes, under the aura of getting some sleep.

Grissom arrived home several minutes after Sara, having talked to Catherine for a little more before leaving. Traveling through the silent house, he found her collapsed on the bed. Gently, he pulled off her top, pants, socks on shoes before doing the same and falling asleep next to her.

A/N- For any of those who are confused, as I have been notified, Sara and Grissom are just together, not married. The quote in the first chapter was the only one I could find, Sorry about the confusion! 


	8. Chapter 8

THe Game

Chapter 8

Thanks to tinkbaby for the idea! Sorry if it didn't turn out the way you thought it did, but I had to finish quickly. 

SCORE SARA-5GRISSOM-4

Grissom stormed down the hallway after Sara.

"Well, how do you expect to keep up with everyone! When I send a page, I expect it to be answered. The evidence is time senstive! What if we lost something?"

Sara tuned him out, entering the break room and making herself a cup of coffee.

"Sara, are you even listening to me?"

"No, Griss, I haven't heard a single word that you spoke," She turned around and glared at him from the counter.

"You have to listen to me! I am your supervisor, and you have to do what I say. Arriving five hours after a call is not professional or fair to everyone else!"

"Well, Doctor Grissom, I'm sorry if this isn't like old times and I don't have my tape recorder out right now to document and record every word you say!"

"Sara-" Grissom closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I'm not dealing with you right now. We'll talk later."

Grissom stormed off to his office and the employees of the night shift began to poke their heads out from where they had been hiding.

Damn. That was the loudest fight they had yet. If this kept going on, they would have to sound proof the whole building so that nobody thought they were torturing something inside the building.

Ecklie stuck his balding turtle head into Grissom's office.

"Conrad, what can I help you with?"

"Gil. Sara is out of line. She isn't listening to you or anyone else here. You said so yourself. No one can deal with her. I want you and Sara to go see Dr. Hingo tomorrow. This needs to be straightened out or else we will have to take action and fire her. This is the last chance."

"Conrad, just because she won't listen to you-"

"So that wasn't you and Sidle I just heard Screaming at each other down the halls."

"It was, but-"

"Fine. I'll be talking with the good doctor to make sure you both went. By the way, you'll be going to the same session. Have fun."

Grissom stared at the door as Ecklie closed it. Several seconds later, Sara opened it and slipped in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"We're still good right?"

"Honey, we're always good. Nothing you can so can change that."

"I'm glad."

She smiled at him from the seat across from him.

"Well, there is bad news."

"What?"

"Ecklie wants us to go see the shrink tomorrow."

"Well, I didn't know that I was that good an actress."

"He also threatened to fire you. Again."

"What? But I didn't do anything!"

"I know that, and you know that, but no one else knows that. They think we're fighting for real."

"Maybe we should tell them?" Sara approached.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, but we could stop the fights. I don't like yelling, expecially at you."

"Deal."

"Good, meet you at home."

"Beat you there," Sara smiled and raced to the door, checking before leaving.

Grissom gathered his papers and was intent on following Sara until Catherine opened the door.

"Gil, can we talk?"

"Sure," Grissom gestured to a seat, sitting himself.

"What's up with you and Sara?"

"Nothing is 'up' with Sara and I."

"Oh, now that's BS and we both know it."

"What do you want, Catherine?"

"I just want to talk, let's meet at your house. I feel like someone could hear us here."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"My place is...is-"

"Wow. I've never seen you at a loss for words. Just makes me think about what's at your house which you don't want me to see so much?"

"Nothing, just my bugs."

"Really? I don't think I'll mind. See you there," Catherine practically leapt out of her chair and out the door.

Grissom sat there for a couple moments, shocked. Grabbing his papers, he whipped his phone out and speed dialed.

Receiving the machine, he sped up to reach the townhouse in time. Damn Catherine and her curiousity.

Thankfully, Catherine wasn't there yet when he pulled into the driveway. Thankfully, Sara had used the garage. Jumping out of the car, he fumbled with his keys and finally opened the door.

All the lights were out and he called Sara.

"I'm in here," she answered.

He followed the sound of her voice into the bedroom were she lay on the bed in only her panties and a bra.

Grissom groaned, "OhSara. You don't know how much I want you right now, but I can't.

"Why?" Sara leaned on her elbows.

"Catherine is coming over."

"What?" Sara's smile fell.

"Catherine is coming over now because she cannot mind her own damn business."

"What are we going to do? We can't clean up all of my things from the house? What if we just let her find out?"

"It'll be all over the lab by tonight."

"Fine, let's go."

"Where?"

"To pick up my stuff," Sara wrapped herself in her robe and they moved out of the room. Grabbing armfulls at a time, they were able to obtain an adequite amount and move it into the bedroom before the doorbell rang.

"Go, I'll be out here for as little as possible until I can get her to leave."

"You might have to beat her out with a stick, " Sara smirked as she headed to the bedroom and closed the door.

Grissom did his best not to laugh as he opened the door

"Catherine," He acknowledged as she swept past him. After suveying the room, she turned to him.

"Well where is it?"

"What?"

"The thing you didn't want he to see?"

"I told you there was nothing."

"Yeah, right. You hid it didn't you?"

"There was nothing to hide."

"Well, we'll talk about that later. Right now we have Sara to discuss. I want to help you win her."

"Win her? Like she is an inanimate object to be run?"

"No. From the other guy she's with. We all know that he is just another Hank. We just want to make her happy. That would be with you."

"You don't know that. Now, leave her and her whatever alone."

"Are you serious. You are giving up? Just like that!"

"Yes. Now please leave."

"Fine, but you better leave her alone. Stop yelling at her. It is not her fault."

"I hear you Catherine, goodbye."

Catherine eyed him before stepping out the door.

Grissom quickly moved to the bedroom, pushing the door open to find Sara under the covers reading.

"Hey, that was fast."

"Anything for Catherine is fast."

Sara laughed as she put her book down.

"Where were we?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sara sighed as she climbed out of the covers and over to him.

"Then we might have to start over," Grissom smiled, backing both of them to the bed.

"Maybe," Sara began to lay kisses on his lips as she extracted the clothing from him.

"Sara," Grissom sighed as they finished their kiss and lay on the bed. After certain activities, the two fell asleep in preparation for next shift and their meeting with the shrink.

Grissom and Sara entered the office tentatively. After debating the topic, they had decided to keep up the show because the good doctor would talk to Ecklie.

"Hello, you must be Dr. Grissom and Miss Sidle?"

"Yes that would be us."

Both sat on seperate couches.

"So, word has it that you are being sent here on demand by Conrad Ecklie?"

"That is also correct."

"And I'm guessing that you both do not want to be here?"

"That's true for me," Sara spoke up.

"And you Dr. Grissom?"

"Please, call me Grissom, and that might be the situation with me also."

"Well, I promise it won't be that bad. Should we start? What kind of problems are you two having?"

"We, uh, have been fighting lately," Grissom began.

"About what?"

"Work."

"Nothing else?"

"No. There is nothing else to dicuss," Sara shifted in her chair.

"Miss Sidle, I sense that you're angry at Grissom for some reason?"

Sara rolled her eyes inside her head, "Sara, and he seems to only yell at me and not enyone else on shift who does anything wrong."

"Grissom, is this true?"

"No. Just because she hasn't witnessed me correcting the others does not mean that I don't."

"Now. How long has this been going on?"

Sara looked at Grissom who looked back to confirm.

"About a year and a half."

"What incident could have occurred to make all these feelings?"

They exchanged looks again, and this time Sara spoke softly, "One of our coworkers was abducted."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, but it was trying."

"How does that have to do with the both or you?"

"Before that we had some hard feelings which came out then."

"What sort of feelings?"

"The ones were someone doesn't respect you," Sara said, thinking of a time when she almost left.

"Grissom what did you so to disrespect Sara?"

"I asked her to clean up an experiment."

"Why was that such a problem?"

"I am a vegetarian and he asked me to clean up a rotten pile of meat," Sara didn't want to get into the whole messy thing. She and Grissom had already talked it out and were on good terms now.

"Why was this a problem?"

"We did an experiment and stayed up to watch a decomposing pig. After that, I never ate meat again. Grissom knew that and," Sara shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad that you two decided to come in. We made progress, unfortunately, we have to stop now. I will see you both next week."

"Next week?" Sara looked to Grissom and then back.

"Yes."

"We won't be here next week," Grissom stated as he rose.

"That's too bad, we could have made more progress."

"Yes, that's too bad," Grissom smiled slightly as he and Sara left.

"That was horrible," Sara stated as they talked on the phone while driving to work.

"Yes, well at least it will make Ecklie happy and we won't have to go again."

"That I am Thankful for. So, how do we act tonight?"

"Calm. I think we should just keep everything calm from now on."

"Here here."

"Okay, I'm here now. See you later."

"Bye." 


	9. Chapter 9

The Game 

CHAPTER 9

Melody's idea of fun fun fun and some fluff )  
Ya know for some reason I always love it when everyone in our group of guys go to an amusement park. IDK Y.  
CSI!!!!!

Sorry about not putting the score up! I forgot!

And BTW, if anyone had any ideas whatsoever, even if you are high and I will have no idea what you're talking about, tell me because I am fresh outta ideas and you guys aren't getting anything until I come up with something (Which could take a while, trust me)!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SCORE SARA-5 GRISSOM-5

Sara cuddled closer to the warm heap beside her.

"Do you really want to watch this?" She asked.

"Yes. I love this show."

"But you already know everything that's on there."

"I like to see my fellow entomologists share their knowledge and ambition. It really is a great show."

"Sure," Sara sighed as another episode of Buggin' With Rudd came on. It must have been a marathon, and was a hell of a way to spend their day off.

It was amazing that anybody in their right mind would get up at seven am on a Saturday to watch this.

It was actually somewhat interesting, and now and then Grissom would inject some of his knowledge also. Sara just thought that he was trying to outshow the other guy on TV.

Sara's phone wrang and she picked it up.

"Sidle."

"Hey, Sara, around ten everyone from the nightshift plus the children of the nightshift, Lindsay obviously, unless any of us have anything to share, are going to the Hinderton Amusement Park. You wanna come?" Greg sounded like he was bouncing off the walls.

"You sure do sound...healthy?"

"I'm going crazy here. There is nothing to do. Me and Nick just finished a game a table football. I lost the tournament so he's facing Archie now. There is literally no work to be done. Anywere. Even Hodges has ran out of slides to count."

"Nick and I."

"Yes Ms.Sidle."

"Do that again and you die. Who else is going?"

"I just told you. The night shift and Linds."

"Is, uh, Grissom going by any chance? I mean I just don't want to leave him out. I think he really liked that seminar last time."

"I don't know yet. Catherine was supposed to ask him, I'll ask and call ya back. Why do you want to know anyway? Looking for someone to get your S.O. jelous? Cuz Grissom won't work. You need someone with a great knowledge of DNA, Coffee, and amazing hair and fashion sense."

Sara laughed, "Well, If you find anyone like that, please tell me. And NOTHING is wrong with me and my guy."

"Really? How do you know that he's not off screwin' some blonde half your age right now?"

"Well, first of all, if someone was half my age, they'd be in there teens, and second, he's sitting right next to me."

"Ohhh! Really! Can I talk to him?"

"Sure," Sara smiled and changed the channel to the game channel, Grissom mock glaring at her.

Holding the phone over the TV speaker, the voice of the game show host drifted over the line.

"See. Sounds handsome, doesn't he?" Sara said after a minute.

"Haha. Sidle, one day I'm going to call, and he is going to accidentally pick up, and I am going to get all the information, do you hear me!?"

"Greg, I'll be there at ten, bye."

Sara put down her phone and smiled up at Grissom, "Catherine is going to call soon and invite you to an amusement park. You are going."

"Yes dear," He smiled kissing her head, "and I would want to go even if you didn't tell me that I did."

Surely, enough, within the next minute, Catherine called.

"Gil, we're all goign to an amusement park and you're going too," Catherine barked into the phone.

"I'm sorry Catherine, I beleive I cannot fit you in between the Mozart, book, and my nap time."

"Smart ass," She mumbled back.

Information and time were given, along with a nice threat of kicking Grissom's ass if he didn't go because Lindsay really wanted to see him.

Sure enough, three hours later, Grissom, Sara, and everyone else on the nightshift, minus Catherine and daughter, were waiting outside the gaits for the aforementioned.

Within ten minutes, Catherine appeared dragging two girl fourteen year olds.

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late, but we had to pick up Lindsay's friend Emily. Em, this is the Las Vegas night shift. If you want to adress anyone, ask Linds for names or use physical appearance. Let's go."

Grissom and Sara fell behind.

"How pleasant, I get to be old grey haired guy."

"Oh, shut up! You are not. Don't you remember you have sexy grey hair?"

Grissom distinctly remembered Sara mentioning sexy grey hair in front of Hodges. She had been wearing a scarf from that hickey he had given her the night before.

"You better knock it off before your boyfriend gets jealous."

"I don't know. I think I feel like macking him jealous today," Sara smiled, moving through the silver turning thing.

"Hey, Unlce Gil," Linds and her friend were at their side as soon as they caught up with the group.

"Hello Lindsay, Emily. How is everything?"

"Fine, how are things with you?"

"Okay?"

"Emily doesn't beleive me that you eat bugs."

"Not ones you pick up off the ground. They have to be clean," Grissom tried to keep a straight face as the two girls Ewwwed and ran up front to Greg and Nick.

Sara and Warrick, who was now beside her, laughed.  
"Okay, everyone, what's first?" Catherine called from a bench she was standing on, eliciting stares of confusion from others among the crowd.

"Tilt-A-Whirl"

"Rocket Roller"

"Buckaneer"

"Ferris Wheel"

"Bumber cars"

"Space Shuttle"

"Swings"

Everyone yelled out their favorite ride.

"Okay, Scrambler it is!" Catherine proclaimed her favorite ride.

Everyone headed in the direction of the Scrambler. While waiting in line, Greg and Nick became suddenly thirsty and offered to go get everyone drinks. As they walked back, Lindsay and Emily watched the obstacle. Greg was trying to balance all of the drinks as Nick sipped his in front of him, oblivious.

As they became closer to the group, Nick gave the girls a shooshing motion, waving them towards him.

Giving them both one of the extra cups with ice in it he whispered, "Pick your victim!"

Linds pointed to Grissom. Em pointed to Catherine. Nick had chosen Warrick, leaving Greg with Sara.

At the silent count of three, the team broke their huddle and headed in different directions. Again at the count of silent three, each pulled back the shirt of their victim, pouring the ice down their backs.

It sure was a sight. Four of the criminalists of one the most prestigious crime labs in the country yelling around in a line of people and jumping up and down. The other four were bent over in laughter at them, as well as several other people.

"You will all pay for this!" Catherine vowed at the four after the ice had melted and everything had calmed down.

"Yeah, yeah," Greg laughed again as they entered the ride.

As soon as the two minute ride was over, and to much complaining, the group embarked on a journey to their next ride. Two rides later, Linds and Em left for the bathroom, and Grissom, Sara, and Warrick headed for the coaster section of the park while the others went to get something to eat and drink.

Warrick stopped after sometime.

"Hey guys, go on without me. I'm going to call the wife and see how things are going."

"Sure," Grissom and Sara kept walking.

"You know," Grissom mentioned, "I think he just came with us because he didn't want to call her in front of Catherine."

"I think you're right."

Grissom looked around for any sight of the group and put his arm on Sara's shoulder. She silently slipped hers around his back. After meandering through the crowds for sometime, both came to the conclusion that they had no clue where they were.

"Let's just sit," Sara pulled him over to an umbrellaid table.

"You hungry?"

"Ohh, yeah. But I can't have you right now."

"I know how you feel. That comment earlier did not help either."

"Which one?" Sara played innocent.

"The one about the sexy grey hair?"

"You sure, I thought you were thinking of the other one."

"What other one?"

"The one about your incredably ass."

"Sara-"

"Gil."

"What?" Sara sais after he had been staring at her for sometime.

"Come here," He pulled her off of her seat and over behind a tree.

Kissing her gently, Grissom splayed his hands over her back.

"Don't start things you can't finish," Sara mumbled, kissing him again.

"I plan to finish it. Just not right now."

After several seconds more, Sara broke off, eyes still closed, "Babe, someone will see."

"Honey, I don't think anyone is going to see."

"She's right, Uncle Gil, someone could see."

"Lindsay?" Grissom quickly extracted himself from Sara, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Smiled her friend from beside her.

"Listen, could you two mind not saying anything to anyone?" Grissom smied back.

"There's a price," Lindsay had the same evil grin as her mother.

"Hey, guys, how were the coasters?" Nick called.

"Thrilling," Grissom answered.

"Who got you all that?" Catherine asked the girls, currently weighed down by two stuffed animals, and three boxes of candy each.

"Uncle Gil," Lindsay returned sweetly.

Catherine put her hands on her hips and stared, "You trying to jack up my dentist bill?"

"They deserved it."

"What on earth could these two little girls have done to deserve all that."

"You have no idea," Sara sighed as she passed Catherine.

A/N- Fourteen years old seems like an awefully pleasant age, I just can't wait for my daughter to turn 14, in nine years, thank you very much!

I just went through two cans of whip cream. That cannot be good. What are the health risks to eating two spray cans of whip crem? Anyway. If, you can, stay in the good life, ya know? The one were you don't eat yourself out of house and home and look like Jabba the Hut. Yes, I am comparing myself to Jabba the Hut.

It is MONDAY! My daughter and husband went off to school today, and the house is VERY silent. I can't even take my time out of school to dance in my underware around the house because I CAN'T DANCE! It's only Monday and the weekend is waayy to far away.


	10. Chapter 10

The game

Chapter 10

Dislcaimer: I don't own CSI. If I did, I would share.

A/N- Sorry it took so long to update. I don't like to leave everybody hanging, but my mind was a dry bank of ideas.

SCORE: Sara-6Grissom-5

My Stepmother is a BITCH! That's right, all capital. Yesterday she called and told me that she wanted the babies middle named to be her daughters (MY Stepsister who does absolutely no shit whatsoever besides eat at 20!) For those of you who have the wicked step mother and ugly stepsisters, I feel your pain! I am still unbeleivable!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Grissom sat up in bed. It was just too hard to sleep without her here. It was his day off, and all he wanted to do was go to work. So he did.

Walking down the hall, he ran into several memberd of the team, including Catherine.

"Why are you here? It's your night off."

"I had nothing to do. I might as well come in and help. Who needs it?"

Catherine smirked mysteriously, "She kicked you out, didn't she?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your girfriend kicked you out of the house, didn't she?"

"No, don't be preposterous."

"Deny it all you want, I know the truth!"

Catherine continued walking down the hall while Grissom looked at her like she had three heads.

"Hey!" Called Sara as he passed the lab.

Grissom entered and watched her in the blue jumpsuit as she wiped grease off her hands.

"Hey."

"I, uh, thought you were off tonight?"

"I am, but I wanted to come in."

"OOOO! Face it! Your girlfriend kicked you out! Catherine just told me!" Greg called from the doorway.

"Greg, son't you have work to do?" Grissom glared at him too.

"Gone."

Grissom now turned back to Sara, who had obtained a smirk on her face.

"So, your girlfriend kicked you out of your own house?"

"No, she had nothing to do with this."

"Really? Catherine doesn't think so."

"Catherine had other motives. She wants to see something, so she does."

"Oh."

A silence settled between them.

"Do you need help?" Grissom asked after some time.

"Uhh, yeah. I was just going to make a model of this spatter pattern."

"I hope you like ketchup," he smiled.

"Eww. I was hoping you could do it."

"Okay, give" Grissom took the bottle of ketchup.

"You have to lean over just a little and let it drool out."

Grissom moved and as the ketchup began to dribble from his mouth she cringed. After it was finished, Grissom took another mouthfull and leaned fully forwards. Once again, the ketchup drained from his mouth.

"Do you have a problem with ketchup?"

"No. It's just, you know, mixed with the saliva and just, ew." Sara shook her head.

"I take it you don't like the saliva?"

"NO!" Sara smiled.

"Why are you smiling."

"Ask Warrick," Sara frowned and left the room. Grissom caught up with her in the break room, drinking a glass of water.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes, ready to go back to work?"

"Sure."

Grissom followed a more stable Sara to the garage. 

"Gil, I found these scratches on the side of the car, over here."

Sara walked around the side of the car. Bending down, both saw the green scratches along the side.

"Suggests car collision. Now all you have to worry about is accident or motive."

"Thanks."

"And Sara?"

"Yes?"

"You did it again."

"Oh."

This had not been the first time she had refered to him as Gil in the workplace, but if she kept it up, she would start doing it in front of the others. That would be hard to explain.

"You took scrapings and sent them to Hodges?"

"Yes."

"Why not go sheck up on him, I'll be in my office."

"Okay."

Both went their seperate ways. Catherine had caught up with Sara as she walked out of Hodges' lab.

"Hey, Sara, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, I was just on my way to see Grissom."

"Let's make a small detour into my office."

Catherine led Sara away, and closed the door behind her.

"What's this about?"

"Now your chance! Don't you see it! Grissom's girlfriend kicked him out, and now you can swoop in and get him before he goes back home!"

Catherine was way too eager.

"Swoop in? Like I'm an eagle on the prowl?"

"No, like you're Sara Sidle on the prowl."

"There's just one problem. I'm not on the prowl remember?"

"Come on Sara, you don't really like this guys do you?"

"No."

"Exactly! So-"

"I love him."

Catherine stood there.

"Catherine, before you go giving other people your 'words of wisdom' make sure they want them first."

Sara left the room and Catherine. Opening Grissom's door, she smiled.

"Catherine called me a bird of prey."

"Why?"

The began once the door was locked.

"Something about swooping you from your other woman."

"Well. What did you say?"

"I told her that I love my boyfriend, and to shove it up her ass. Not in those exact words, though."

"She came up to me earlier this month and said the same things to me."

"She called you a bird of prey also?"

"No, but she did call you an inanimate running object that I must retrieve."

"We should mess with her. She has no part in other peoples social lives."

"If you mess with Catherine, she'll get you back," Grissom warned.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The next night, everyone was called out of town on a triple homicide. After packing for a night's stay, everyone piled into two seperate cars and drove directly to the scene.

Over five hours later, they emerged from a garage which housed several victims. Warrick opted to drive the evidence home because it was on rush. The others made their way to a nearby motel for the night.

Nick and Greg went directly to their room as did Catherine.

Sara sat on the hood of the denali looking at the stars.

"Sara?" Grissom called softly.

"Hey," Sara slide off the car.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars. What are you doing?"

"Looking for you. C'mon, you need some rest."

"I don't want to go to bed."

"You're coming with me."

Sara smiled gratefully as he led her to his room. Sara plopped on one of the beds. Grissom came next to her. She immediatly scrambled into his arms, finding comfort there. They both fell asleep on top of the covers, fully dressed.

The next morning, Catherine was banging on the door, calling for Grissom. Grissom quickly got out of bed, making sure to ruffle the other one, and opened the door.

"Is Sara in here?"

"Yes," Grissom opened the door a little farther so that Catherine could see Sara strewn across the second bed.

"Good. I was worried because she didn't come to bed last night."

"Yeah. She just needs a little more time. The case is hard. We'll be ready in an hour. How are Nick and Greg?"

"Both up and fine. We're going to eat now, we'll get both of you something."

"Okay."

Grissom closed the door with fairwells.

Grissom gently nuzzled Sara from her sleep.

"What?"

"We have a case to solve, remember? Yeah, I was just about to get up," Sara yawned and headed towards the bathroom.

"Join me?" She called over her shoulder. Grissom wasn't one for second invitations.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

After Catherine had brought the food back, She eyed both Sara and Grissom.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Sara asked as she caught Catherine staring at her for the third time.

"No, No. I was just wondering why you went to Grissom's room instead of ours?"

"That's none of your business, Catherine."

She pulled the same questioning from Grissom and got the same answer. Damn if those two weren't up to something. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Game 

Chapter 11

SCORE: Sara- 6 Grissom-6

A/N- I think I'm gonna keep this going until someone wins at ten and then a follow up chapter. If I get there and I don't like the results, I'll keep going, but until then, stay well ravid readers.

Also, Gil Grissom is one hOt ToMaTo!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Gil give that back!"

Sara reached for her patch and grabbed it out of his hands to slap it on her ass.

"That's not funny, I could have forgotten to put it on," Sara pushed him into the shower.

"What if you did?"

"Then there might be trouble."

"Really, who said that?"

"I did. Why? Do you want me to leave it off?" Sara became serious as she entered the spray.

"I don't know."

"The great Dr. Grissom is uncertain. This I do not believe, it's a yes or no question."

"Maybe."

"Do you want kids?" Sara questioned him.

"Maybe."

"Baby, Do you?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well could you think about it and let me know?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Now, where were we?"

The two continued their shower in peace.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Mooooom!"

"Don't use that toan of voice with me!"

"But you missed the tuuuuuurn!"

"No I didn't. You are not going."

"Why not! I did my chores."

"But you are getting a c in history. I got your progress report today. You are coming with me and you are going to study in the break room."

"But mooooom! Me and Christina are gonna study together!"

"Not any more. Maybe if you're lucky, one of the boys will help you."

Catherine and Lindsay pulled into the CSI HQ lot. Lindsay jumped out of the car and into the building with her bag before the car came to a full stop.

Walking down the hall at full speed, Linds gave the impression of angry teenager, and acheived at having anybody in her way jump out of it so as to not be ran over by the train going at full speed.

She plopped into a chair in the breakroom next to Warrick.

"Hey, Linds, what are you doing here?"

"Mom's making me sit here and study. It's a Friday night, who DOES that!"

"That would be your mother."

"Yeah, well, at least I get to hang out with some cool people. Have you seen uncle Gil?"

"He was just walking down the hallway with Sara. I think they were dicussing a case."

"Thanks," Lindsay evacuated her chair and left to find Uncle Gil.

"Hey, Uncle Gil! Sara!" she ran slightly to catch up with them.

"Lindsay. What are you doing here?" Grissom asked as Sara looked at the floor, file in both hands covering the bottom half of her torso.

"Mom's making me study."

"For what?"

"History."

Grissom and Sara both frowned.

"That doesn't sound like a lot of fun," commented Sara, lifting her head.

"Yeah, I know. On a Friday night too!"

"Lindsay!" Catherine yelled from down the hall, "I didn't even stop the car and you jumped out!"

"Stop being so dramatic Mom," Linds rolled her eyes.

"You get your butt in the break room this instant and study. Do you not want to go out tomorrow either?"

Linds glared at her mother before turning back to Grissom and Sara.

"See you guys later," She winked at them and left.

Catherine followed her daughter all the way back to make sure that no detours were taken.

"I told you before," Sara turned back to Grissom and they began their walk down the hall again.

"What did you say? Could you just repeat yourself once?"

"No. Besides, it doesn't matter, we found a murder weapon, my theary is useless."

"But it might contribute to the murder. I think that Joan found the baby dead and then went to kill her sisters husband. But, she didn't have to, all she had to do was manipulate him into killing himself. Just like you thought but just with Joan evaluated in."

"Fine, but this is the last time that I am running the test."

Sara went off to the break room and Grissom made his way to the breakroom where everyone else resided to hand out the one assignment they had gotten.  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hi," Lindsay smiled.

"Lindsay...what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I don't know, just hanging around i guess," she said moping over to the table.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I am getting kinda hungry for some ice cream, you know, sitting there, reading the most boring book on the face of the planet."

"I'm going to imagine you didn't just say that a book was boring," Sara smirked, turning back to the table.

"Your mother's worried that you won't pass, did you finish studying?"

"No, but I wasn't studying anyway. I can do this cool trick where you can lean back in your chair, slide the book forward, and then take out my phone and text people."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you can't tell anyone. I was hoping that you could take me out for ice cream, just the two of us. Maybe uncle Gil if you want him to."

"You are always going to hold this over our headsd aren't you?" Sara put down the magnifying glass.

"At least until someone else finds out. C'mon, let's go!"

Sara grudgedly told her to find Greg so he could finish processing the clothes. Once he was set up, the two set off, taking a stop at Grissom's office.

"Hi Uncle Gil."

"Lindsay, what did you trick Sara into?"

"Who said I tricked her?"

"She would never take a child, sorry, teenager anywhere without being tricked...or blackmailed."

Sara came in for her defense, "Excuse me. I would too. I am taking Lindsay out for ice cream. On MY OWN accord. She was busting her brain studying so hard.

Grissom looked genuinly shocked.

"Really?"

"Yes. Would you like to come?"

"No. I have paperwork. Don't you have a case to do?"

"Greg's processing the clothes as we speak. Come on Linds, lets go."

Sara and Lindsay left the room and headed out to the truck.

"Why did you tell him that you wanted to take me out?"

"He thinks that I can't handle kids. I can be nice to them, right? I'm nice to you aren't I?"

"Yeah."

"Then what is his problem. I know that I might not be supernanny when it comes to kids, but there not like wild animals. I can handle most of them..."

Sara continued her rambling as Lindsay stared out the window.


	12. Chapter 12

The Game

Chapter 12

Sara- 7Grissom-7

A/N- I know the end is coming up soon, but I kinda like this one, so I'll see how long it goes. Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sidle."

Anyone who heard Sara knew that she was asleep and DIDN'T want to be woken up.

"Hey."

"What?"

"I need you to come in."

"Go away."

"Please. For me."

"I haven't had a day off in forever. I'm going to have to kill you if I come in and they will never find the body."

"I have no problem with that if you can process a scene first."

"Fine."

Sara hungup the phone without pleasantries and threw the covers off of her. She took a shower and got dressed before coming in.

Walking through the hallways, she saw the cause of the trouble.

"If you think I'm ever doing this again, you are so wrong. Coffee."

"Someone's grumpy."

"Gimme coffee and I might not be."

"To the break room we go."

"No no no no. I want some GOOD coffee. You're going to have to work for getting me outta bed."

Sara yawned again and Grissom smiled.

"To Doc Robbins we go then."

"Doc Robbins has coffee?"

"Yes he does, but lets keep it a secret."

"Got that right. I'm on your side."

The two made their way to the morgue and got their special coffee from Robbins, and then to their scene.

As soon as they got back, Sara headed to the break room for more coffee.

She then continued to the layout room to join Grissom.

"How are you?"

"Tired."

"You want to go home."

"No, lets work on the game and then go home. I am taking off tomorrow even if I have to pull it out of my vacation time."

"But tomorrow's my day off. We both can't take off on the same time."

"Too bad. You're the one who ruined mine."

"We were shorthanded."

"Too bad."

"Fine."

"Sara?" Catherine asked as she came into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

The two walked to Catherine's office where she closed the door.

"Sooooo. What's up?" Sara shoved her hands in her pocket.

"You tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you walking out of a fancy restaurant all done up and get into a car. Wanna tell me about it?"

"Catherine, that's none of your business," Sara smirked.

"Oh come on! I live through you! You have to tell me what's going on! I want a name and adress!"

"Who are you, my mother?"

"Ohhh, please. I'll tell you about my date if you tell me about yours?"

"You had a date? When? And with whom?"

"I don't even know the name of your steady boyfriend and you want to know the name of my first date?"

Sara smirked again, "Unlike you, I don't live off of other people."

Sara turned and headed for the door.

"Sara! You can't do this to me! How about...you give me a name and I'll give you one. My information is probably better than yours ayway."

"No can do. Bye."

Sara left and Catherine banged her forhead on the desk. Time for plan two.

PPPPPPPPPP

Catherine and Warrick watched as Sara stepped out into the parking lot. Getting into her car, she turned down the road and stopped at a supermarket, Catherine and Warrick following the whole time.

Once Sara had gotten out of the store and continued down the road, the two followed also. It was only when Sara pulled over to the side of the road, they knew they were in trouble. Sara got out of the car and leaned on the trunk as Catherine pulled over.

Warrick and Catherine argued about facing the demon Sara and Warrick prevailed, claiming that she dragged him into this. He sat in the car as watched as the two began their battle.

"Catherine. Why are you following me?"

"I was following you? Me and Warrick where just going to the the the-uh, thing. You know?" Catherine pointed in the direction Sara was headed.

"Catherine. A real answer please?"

"Uhhh. Okay, we might have been following you. Just a little. We wanted to hang out and uh," Catherine stopped and scratched her head.

"Catherine get in your car, go home, and LEAVE ME ALONE."

Catherine promptly got into the car and drove away with Warrick.

Sara arrived several mniutes later.

"Hey," she plopped down on the couch with Grissom, "Thanks for calling me."

"Well, if I hadn't, they would have come back here. I'm just lucky I left when I did so that I could see them trailing you."

Sara smiled and kissed him.

A/N- Okay everybody. This is a slight problem for me. Should I give the point to Sara for having to come in on her day off, or to Grissom for spotting Cath and Rick and warning Sara. I dont know what to do. 


	13. Chapter 13

The Game 

Chapter 13

Sara-7 Grissom-8

A/N- Sorry it took so long. I'm still out of ideas, but I'll try to write something anyway. BTW- did anyone read the new tv guide. OMG! I cannot wait for may 10!!!!!!

"Sara?"

"Yes?" She kept looking at the shirt spread out in front of her on the layout table.

"Where are we on the Kulma case?"

"Well, The husband has an alibi, he was dropping the kids off at their friends house, and the neighbor is going to be questioned . I am currently going over the evidence that was taken from the house, and if you would like to help me..."

"Maybe I would," Grissom smiled as he gloved up and stood beside Sara, lightly brushing arms.

"This was the shirt on the wife?"

"Yes. You can see the gunshot wound here, but she was stabbed also. There are no tears in the shirt."

"Then maybe she wasn't wearing it."

GGGGGGG

Sara walked into Grissom's office at the end of shift.

"You were right. It was the neighbor and she wasn't wearing her shirt when he stabbed her."

"And I take it you're going home now?"

"Yes, that was my plan."

Grissom got up from his chair and moved around the desk to stand across from her.

"I'll see you there," He smiled and made his way to the locker room as Sara got in her car and drove off. As he was leaving, he saw Ecklie parading down the hallway. Damn it. He quickly got into his office and hid on the side of the door with hinges. The door opened.

"Gil?"

The door left and Grissom breathed in releif. Couldn't stand that guy.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The next shift came soon enough after Grissom had gone home and to sleep with Sara in his arms.

Halfway through, she caught up with him.

"Griss?"

"Yes?" He was in the layout room with Warrick.

"What did you eat today?"

"Are you starting to monitor everyones diet?"

"No, it's only yours that I have to worry about."

"Why?"

"I already asked everybody else. That leaves only you," She glared at him.

"Okay, would you like to know what I ate or what I put into my mouth?"

"I would like to know if you put a certain food item in your mouth."

"Okay, come on, What do you want to know?"

"Did you eat my reeses?"

'Shit, those were hers.'

"Uhh, what reeses?"

"That's what I should be asking you!"

"I'll buy you some more," Grissom tried to squeeze out of the predicament.

"Griss! You DID eat them! My name was written on them!"

"I'm sorry. Maybe you shouldn't have put them in my fridge."

"I put them there so that I could keep them away from the other vultures of the lab. Griss! I can't beleive you!"

"Do you want some more reeses? We can go get some now if they were really that important to you."

Sara narrowed her eyes, "No. I want you to go get me a big bag of reeses. I'll be waiting in the break room."

She turned to Warrick and smiled. Warrick turned to Grissom once she had left.

"She's angry at you because you ate her candy?"

"I never make stupid mistakes. Only very, very clever ones," Grissom said before he left to retrieve the chocolate peanut butter cups.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sara was sitting in his chair when he got back. Grissom found her in his office and his chair.

"Sara, why are you in my chair?"

"Close the door."

He did so, and also locked it.

"Baby, we need to talk," She glared at him again.

"Ookay?"

"I just wanted you to know that you have ugly towels."

"You leave candy wrappers everywhere."

"You roll over in your sleep."

"You take up all of the bed."

"You use up all the hot water."

"You use up all the soap."

Sara had walked around the desk and was on her tip toes, trying to see into Grissoms eyes as she leaned against him.

"You don't make the bed," Sara's voice upped an octive.

"You don't use the right toothbrush."

"You pile your clothes on top of the hamper."

"You leave the unfolded clothes in a basket."

"You ate my peanut butter cups!"

"I bought you new ones!"

"I bought the old ones for you!"

Grissom stared at her as if she were insane.

The were almost screaming, and getting attention from beyond the door, even though no one could hear what was being said. At least Ecklie wasn't there.

"You talk in your sleep!" Sara continued.

"You throw out magazines I haven't read yet!"

"YOU GIL GRISSOM, HAVE THE UGLIEST SHIRTS ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!"

"YOU WEAR THOSE SHIRTS."

"YOUR HAT IS TOO!"

"I DIDN'T SEE YOU COMPLAINING LAST WEEK!"

Grissom couldn't control himself. He grabbed Sara and pulled her into a kiss. She continued it and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer if it was possible. He lifted her up so that she wrapped her legs around him. Together, they backed into one of his shelves, making a glass fall to the floor.

Both didn't bother it as Grissom placed Sara on his desk, still kissing her wildly.

"I love your shirts," She whispered to him.

"Feel free to use my toothbrush," he mumbled back.

They were interrupted by a banging on the door. Somebody had gotten Catherine.

"GIL, SARA, COME OUT, NOW!"

Sara rolled her eyes and leaned over to Grissom, "I'll be at home."

She jumped off of his desk and went to get the door.

"What the hells going on in here?" Catherine raised her eyes brows.

"Nothing. I was just leaving," Sara said, sending Grissom a mock glare which Catherine thought was real.

Once she was gone, Catherine closed the door.

"Gil, what happened?"

"Nothing. I'm going home. I'm sure that you guys can manage twenty minutes without me."

Grissom grabbed his breifcase and made the hastiest exit Catherine may have ever seen. She looked over at the broken glass and mussed desk, still oblivious to what was going on.

A/N- Reviews are wanted! Please tell me about any ideas at all, no matter how stupid you think they are, because they are probably better than mine, since I don't have any. and heyy, what about the point. I'm stumped


	14. Chapter 14

The Game chapter 14

A/N From the mouth of GSRfan719, "the point should go to Griss for shutting Sara up."

I must oblige. Making the Score: Sara-7Grissom-9

Thank you all for reviewing! Special thanks to grissomlove for having ideas when nobody else does. Hope you don't mind that I use it!!!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Catherine stalked the halls of the HQ. So it was Sara's night off? Grissom was out at a scene, as were Nick and Greg. She and Warrick had stayed here to work on their ongoing investigation.

She picked up her phone. Sara might want to go out for a drink tonight, Cath knew she wanted to.

"Hello?" Then again, maybe not.

"Hello? Who is this? Is Sara there?"

"Sara is...busy at the moment. Can she call you back?"

"Sure, ahh, tell her this is Catherine from work, okay? Thanks."

Catherine hung up the phone and shook her head. Damn it! Nobody had ever spoken to the guy before and when she had a chance, she blew it! Catherine frantically dialed the number again, only this time met by a feminine voice.

"Catherine?"

"Hey, Sara, I just called two seconds ago. Who was THAT?"

"That's, uhh, someone. You know."

"Riight. So, did you want to go out for a drink tonight?"

"Uhh, actually, I was going to spend the night here. Rain date, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Catherine hung the phone up and blinked repeatedly. Maybe she had imagined the call.

Yeah, right.

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

Grissom had just stopped home for a second to change his pants that he had accidently spilled coffee on. Home was closer than the lab.

It wasn't his fault that he had accidently picked up Sara's phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this? Is Sara there?" Shit. At least Catherine couldn't tell it was him.

"Sara is...busy at the moment. Can she call you back?"

"Sure, ahh, tell her this is Catherine from work, okay? Thanks."

Sara walked into the bedroom.

"Who was that?"

"Catherine."

"What did she want?

"To talk to you."

"Why would she call your phone to talk to me?"

"She didn't she called your phone."

Sara's smile fell, "What?"

The phone rang again, and this time Sara picked it up. It was a short conversation, and Grissom snuck out of the bedroom.

"Gil! I KNOW that you didn't walk out the door!"

Grissom smirked retorted as Sara came into to living room where he was.

"You know I have to get back to work," Grissom moved to leave.

"Baby? You answered my phone."

"Yeah, well, it was sitting there and it rang and I wasn't paying attention and-"

Sara kissed him and smiled, "You are so lucky that Catherine didn't know that it was you."

Grissom smiled back and Sara released him.

"Now get to your scene so that I can enjoy my day off."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Catherine parked the car and took the steps two at a time.

She knocked and was greeted by one shirtless buff man. Mid-thirites and damn fine.

"Jeez, I knew Sara had taste but..." She mumbled.

"Can I help you?" He asked and smiled.

"Yeah. Is Sara here?"

He stopped smiling and raised an eyebrow, "Who's Sara?"

"The girl who lives here."

"I'm the only one who lives here."

"Oh. Okay. Wrong room I guess. uh, thanks anyway," Catherine turned and fled to her car where she opened her phone.

"Sidle."

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you live?"

"Are you going to ask me who the President is next? I haven't been in any head trauma lately, Cath, have you?"

"No, what's your apartment number?"

"Western Groves, Building 5, Apartment 2. Why?"

"Like hell it is! I was just there! I'm sitting outside right now!"

"Shit!"

"Yeah, SHIT! Now where do you REALLY live?"

"Look, Cath, that's not really a good idea. Meet me at the Flengal Grocery okay?"

"Yeah sure," Catherine mumbled as she reversed the car and flew out of the lot.

She arrived at the store five minutes later and precided to wait for two minutes until Sara came up to her.

"Cath?"

"Sara, what the hell's going on? You move and don't tell anyone!"

"It's not like that, really."

"Really? Then who the hell knows that you moved?"

"Grissom?" Sara tried.

Catherine laughed.

"Look, Cath, let's just go get some drinks and whatever."

"Yeah, right. You are taking me to your place and I am not taking no for an answer. Lead the way."

Sara sighed and then got into the car.

"Gil?"

She had called him on the way home.

"Did you patch up everything with Catherine?"

"Yeah, well, she's making me bring her home. Do you think we can hide everything?"

"Let's see. Take down all the bugs, the intomology texts, the pictures, and the other little things hiding throughout the house? I think not."

"So I guess that's it, huh?"

"Not neccesarily, we can still keep it away from the higher upps."

"That is a very good thing. We're pulling up now, okay?"

"See you in two seconds."

Sara pulled up with Catherine behind her.

"Nice place," Catherine said, moving next to Sara. It was indeed a nice place. In a nice neighborhood just outside of town. Not like a beehive, though.

Sara made her way up the stairs and unlocked the door. Catherine walked inside to the many bugs.

"Baby? We're here."

"So I guess I finally get to meet the mystery man. I'm the first, huh?"

"And the first in the house," Sara pointed out as she escorted the woman through the kitchen and opened the screen door to find Grissom with his back turned as he grilled something. Catherine was in the kitchen excamining the plates and glasses and counters.

"Hey?"

Grissom turned around, "Hey. I was cooking up some skewers. I expect she will want to stay for dinner."

Just then Catherine called from the kitchen, "Oh my GOD. Sara is he a vegetarian health nut, too! There's no meat in this fridge!"

Sara entered the kitchen and grabbed three glasses and a pitcher of ice tea.

"Cath, help me with this and you can meet him."

"He's here?!"

"He LIVES here."

Catherine's eyes widened as Sara slid open the screen door to step outside. Once there, Catherine dropped one of the glasses she was carrying.

"OH MY GOD!"

A/N Cliffhanger ending? I think not. Should I give points to whom? I think we should try for 100 reviews. That would be a first for me. You guys are amazing, by the way. Give me much more than I deserve. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Game ch15 

Score: Sara- 8Grissom-9

Just so you guys know, I've decided not to stop at ten points. Thanks for the reviews and xoxoPAUxoxo for the idea!!!! Love you guys!

JJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Sara and Grissom stared at Catherine. She had collapsed on the desk.

"Lets, uhh, get her inside," Grissom removed the cooked tofu-shishkabobs, moving to help Sara get Catherine inside.

"I didn't think she would take it that bad."

The two of them stared down at Catherine on the couch now. Grissom laughed lightly.

"Baby, this isn't very funny," smirked Sara, before breaking out in small giggles. Grissom roped her into him.

"I didn't get to tell you how beautiful you were today," Grissom kissed her lightly. Sara wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed his touch.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

'Damn, what a weird dream!' Wa all that Catherine thought when she woke up. That and, 'Damn, what a comfy couch.'

Then it hit her. This wasn't her couch. Or house. Catherine opened her eyes and sat up straight, only to find Grissom and Sara practically waking out in front of her.

"OH MY GOD! It wasn't a dream!" Catherine yelled as she jumped up, covering her mouth.

Sara and Grissom broke apart. Grissom's ears reddened as Sara turned to Catherine.

"You're the one who wanted to know who I was seeing."

"But-but-but, How could we have not known!"

"Ask Lindsay," Grissom mumbled.

Catherine gasped, "Lindsay KNEW! How the hell did she find out when the entire team of trained investigators couldn't!"

Grissom mumbled again, "Saw us kissing at the amusement park."

"Oh my God!" Catherine screamed again. Sara gave Grissom a dirty look.

"What?" He asked once he looked up at her.

"Could you knock it off? You're not helping the situation."

"I'm going to go get dinner ready," Grissom shrugged, moving into the kitchen.

"Cath, do you want to stay for dinner?" Sara edged to the still gaping Catherine.

"Hell Yeah I'm staying! You couldn't get me to leave!"

"Then close your mouth and come on," Sara moved out to the porch again, where Grissom made already swept up the broken glass. Catherine sat and began to drink the now-spiked ice tea Grissom had put out for her. Sara went inside to help Grissom. Once the two came out with the food and everyone began to eat, it was obvious that Catherine had recovered, because the interigation portion of the evening had begun.

"How long?"

"Since the Walter Gordon case."

"Oh my GOD. That was at least a year and a half ago, if more!"

"We know." Grissom was now doing all the talking.

"Well, why didn't you guys tell anyone?"

"And have it spread around to Ecklie? No thank you. That's why we kept it quiet for as long as possible."

"Oh. You guys live together now, huh?"

"Obviously."

"How come we never found out and I had to go over to Sara's old apartment to find someone else living there?"

"I didn't invite you over," Sara edged in.

"That's right, I had to force you into bringing me. And what about you, Gil, nobody ever found out that you moved?"

"Jim did. He was the first to know."

"Jim KNOWS?! And he didn't tell anyone?!"

Everyone was quiet until Catherine spoke again.

"Anything else I should know about? Marriage? Pets? Kids?"

Grissom choked at the mention of kids.

"Gee, guess not," Catherine smirked as Sara pet Grissom's back. All the while sending Catherine glares.

"Don't look at me that way. You two are the evil ones."

The dinner continued fairly nicely. Grissom and Sara ended up on a lounge chair with Catherine in a second.

She made gagging noises as they kissed.

Grissom broke the contact of lips.

"Catherine, don't you think you've over stayed your unwelcome?"

"Fine, kick me out if you must."

"And I must also advize that you only share this tidbit of information to the CSI's on our shift."

"The three that are left? I'd be glad too."

"Thank you. I trust you can find your way out. Night, Cath."

Catherine went through the screen door and Sara yelled g'night before they heard the front door slam.

"That wasn't that bad," Sara admitted.

"Just wait for shift to start," Grissom mumbled into her hair.

A/N- C'mon guys, so close to 100 reviews. all you have to do is click the little button!!

4/13/07- Hey, guys. I'm soooooo tired, but elated that we have reached 100+ reviews. And that I have a beautiful, but early, brand new baby girl. Born 4/10/07- Elizabeth Madeleine! I'm writing this on my husbands lab top because I'm not allowed to go home yet. Thank you all for the reviews, you make my day. I WILL update soon, but for some reason that I'm too tired to put my brain to good use, I can't upload. Someone please tell me what to do so I can get the next chapter to you all. Thankyou!


	16. Chapter 16

The Game ch16 

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!! We have officially broken 100!! I'm sooo happy! I've never done that before!!

Score: Sara-9 Grissom-9

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Since everyone would probably know that they were together by the time shift started, they left in the same car.

Yet, when they arrived, it was like nothing had changed. There were no odd looks or jokes thrown their way. It was completely unnerving. Mid-shift, Grissom had to ask what was up.

"Catherine?"

He found her in the breakroom, getting some coffee.

"What's up?"

"What did you tell everyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you tell everyone about me and Sara?"

Catherine's pager beeped.

"That's Wendy with my evidence, we'll have to continue later," Catherine smiled as she left. Grissom stared after her. What the hell was gong on?

Later that same day, Sara entered Grissom's office.

"Gil, What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know."

"I haven't got one joke from anyone about us all day. Not even Greg. It's like they don't even know!"

"I tried to talk to Catherine about it, but she shrugged it off. I haven't either. Is it possible that she didn't tell anyone?"

"Catherine?! No way!"

"Then, I have no idea, maybe I don't want to know. We leaving in twenty minutes?"

"Sure, I'm going to go wrap up my evidence."

Sara left and Grissom continued his paperwork, speculating on whateven was going on.

Twenty minutes later, and Grissom found Sara in the layout room.

"Hey?"

"Hey, I was just finishing up," Sara smiled.

"I'll go get your stuff from the locker room."

"Okay, meet you out front."

Grissom left in the direction of the locker room while Sara continued to store the evidence. She had finally logged everything in five minutes later and found her way outside. Grissom was leaning against the car. Sara came over to him and leaned on the hood also.

"Do you-"

Sara was interrupted by a yell.

"FIRE!"

Grissom and Sara didn't know what hit them. As they leaned against the car, white circles flew towards them. Once they hit, a fluff of white filled the air. The firing continued until the female voice commanded again.

"CEASE FIRE!"

Grissom looked himself up and down while Sara did the some.

"CATHERINE!" Grissom yelled.

"REVEAL TROOPS!" Catherine yelled again. A group of head popped up from the roof as others showed their faces from bushed surrounding the building.

Sara stared at them in awe. Everybody was cracking up at them. She turned to Grissom and wrapped her arms around his head and rested her head on his shoulder. She began to crack up.

Catherine, Warrick, Greg, and Nick, exited the building through the front door after coming down from the roof.

Greg saw Sara and took pity on her.

"Aww, Sara, come on, don't cry. It was just a joke."

He came to stand next to her, but didn't touch because she and Grissom, as well as the car, were covered in white powder.

Sara grabbed a handful of powder from the cars hood and threw it at Greg. She lifted her head to see Greg standing there, mouth agape, covered in white. Sara laughed harder and Grissom held her so she wouldn't end up on the ground.

"Oh, hahaha, at least I don't look like a ghost," Greg muttered. The group behind him as well as the numerous lab techs emerging from the bushed had a hard time keeping themselves off the group as well. Grissom laughed lightly.

"Catherine, what is this stuff?" Grissom asked.

"Fl-fl-flour!" Catherine laughed out, doubled over.

Nick face was red as he pointed at them, "That's the last time you guys mess with us!"

"Yes, but while Sara and I go and take a shower inside, all of you are gonig to wash off my car," Grissom smiled, leaving the hysterical group and helping Sara, who was calming down.

A/N- Hey, Everone. Sorry about not posting this, I forgot it was on my computer. Good thing it was because if it wasn't, you might have gotten something angsty. I had a breakdown last night. Yeah, I know. But, thankfully, my husband took of a week to help me with the newborn Ellie, who is a week old yesterday. God, that HURT. So, now I am slightly depressed and everybody is asleep, besides me adn Victoria, my five year old, who is helping cheering me up, she's so sweet, from my baby blues. I'm glad I get some computer time, because it also really helps, and we are in the process of coming up with some seriousy funny and rediculous stuff, which I wont even bother posting because of the referances to Cheese, stockings, christmas trees, and the 4th of July. But it certainly helps.


	17. Chapter 17

The Game Ch17

AN- I have finally moved my butt to get on the final chapter of the wonderous Game. You will find out the winner soon. Thanks for reading and all of your wonderful reviews. I have written this short little thing now because I have to write as much as I can now, because come August 20th, I go back to college to finally get my degree and then start teaching. Thanks to everyone who read this, I think I might have enjoyed it more than you, and I am extremely sad to see it end. This has been my biggest story to date, and once again, thank you.  
Rozz

LLLLLLL

Sara and Grissom eventually emerged from the lab again, to find everyone mulling aroud a now clean Denali. They straightened after they all saw the couple. Everyone started to clap, and Sara blushed.

Catherine stepped forward, "Just so you guys know, we all really are happy for you, but don't ever keep it for a secret that long again."

Sara smirked, and before she knew it, the LV night crew were exchanging hugs.

After Greg hugged Sara, he stepped back, "One of the kids are gonna be named Greg, right?"

Grissom's face automatically paled and upon seeing this, Greg threw out, "Calm down, just a joke... I will settle for the middle name though."

Sara laughed. Grissom just stood there.

"I think we should let them leave, Grissom's looking a little pale Greg," Nick laughed.

"I think that's a good idea," Grissom observed.

"Yes, but you will be inviting us over for a party."

"Dream on guys," Sara laughed as she closed the door of the car and Grissom revved the engine.

As they drove away, the crew waved.

"I'm glad they think it's good we're together. If they didn't we'd be facing a complete revolt."

He turned to her at the stoplight, "They weren't serious about the party were they?"

"Calm down, it will be fine."

They sat for a couple minutes until Grissom spoke up with a small smirk.

"I think there's some flour in my ear."

Sara broke out laughing as they turned into the driveway.

HHHHHHH

This didn't turn out as long as I wished it had. Well, it's the final chapter, what do you expect. I liked it though. It will finally be off the unfinished list. I'm glad all of you liked it.

And now for the official winner.

Although Grissom tried his best,

And Sara was conniving,

The Las Vegas Crime Lab flour, balloon team, including Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Greg, plus many more, must claim the winning prize.

Plus, we got GSr, and what more could you wish for?!

PS- If anybody wants me to write a sequel to this, I think I might like to, but give me some ideas on where to start and what to write about, okay?

THANKYOU!!

Rozz 


End file.
